1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a securing or locking assembly for retaining a threaded member in a desired position after assembly.
2. Prior Art
Locking and securing means are known in the prior art. The securing or locking means include clamping, crimping of threaded members, nut and bolt assemblies, cut out portions, serrations, and lock washers. In this field nut-and-threaded-member assemblies, with or without lock washers, are frequently used as locking devices.
An example of the prior art utilized to secure an interlocking member is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,300 (Moroney). A crimping member with a projecting collar is utilized to receive an extending member, generally a tube or rod-like structure, through a bore in the collared member. This assembly is then forced into a passage and retained therein. However, the rod-like member mates to a receiving passage at a 90.degree. angle therefrom and the angled portion serves as a stop. Thus, the height is not truly adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,746 (Watts) teaches a multi-member securing means for a flexible tube coupling. As illustrated in FIG. 9 therein, tube 8 is inserted into two wedge-shaped members having flat surfaces 15 engaging each other to form a cylindrically shaped member with an outer tapered edge. The tubing 8 is inserted through tapered members 14 which are then inserted into a third member having a c-shape. The tapered members 14 are forcefully driven into the opening in the third member to wedge or secure the tapered members against the tubing and thus secure tubing height. Such forceful means of securing the height of a member does not lend itself to ease of manufacture, nor ease of adjustment prior to assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,937 (Finney) discloses latching retention of a removable nut utilizing a basket-type assembly. A nut having extending rotation-restraining dogs 24 is positioned within a basket `A` having notches 14 wherein dogs 24 may fit to secure nut `B` from rotation. Nut `B` may be removed by pinching restraining dogs 24 and turning nut `B` thereafter. Basket `A` with notches 14 is secured to a base member to prevent rotation thereof. There is no teaching of securing the member which fits within nut `B`.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,474 (Jansen) teaches a multi-part assembly having a fastener with a spring biased lock. In this assembly a bolt is taught with channels in its threaded member which projects through a nut having a collar with a key way cut in the collar. A locking ring 16 with a key 42 is positioned on the collar of the nut with the key 42 inserted through the key way 36 and into the channel 26 of the bolt. After assembly a spring is positioned to displace the locking ring and secure it and the nut against rotation on bolt 13. A retainer 20 is thereafter placed over this entire assembly. Again the objective is to retain the nut on the threaded member of the bolt. No means is provided to restrain the bolt, the threaded member, from turning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,544 (Lozano et al.) teaches a lock washer with a radial projection which expands into an internal retaining means in the end of a nut. The radial tangs on the washer interlock with radial abutments on the nut to lock the nut and washer together against relative rotation. This interlock of the washer and nut tangs prevent rotation to hold the nut against unthreading from the male member. This patent recognizes the use of lock washers with external tangs snapping over the periphery of a nut as a known device for retaining precision bearings in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,545 (Ritter, Jr.) teaches a locking key secured to a nut, which key fits in or is secured to slots in a threaded member extending through the nut. Therefore, the key fits into a nut on a threaded member and is secured through apertures to the shell or structure of the nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,087 (Graham et al.) discloses a mounting post for an electrical switch. This mounting post is provided with cut out sections and after insertion into a wall the cut out sections are then securely locked in place between an upper and lower surface of a locking ring.
The objectives of most of the above methods are an attempt to secure a threaded member or its mating member from rotation or movement, including the utilization of a key way and key or a lock washer arrangement.